Love and Betrayal
by Mayuri
Summary: His girlfriend who dumped him comes back... but for more hahahe. My first fanfic so please go easy and R&R pleaseee.
1. The Slut Returns

**Love and Betrayal - **Ch. 1 The Slut Returns

My first fanfic so go easy please haha and enjoy!

* * *

"That foul slut, she dumped Shadow!" said a girl known as Seli.

"Nah, she isn't a slut, she's -"

"Enough guys, stop talking about her," said Shadow.

"Aw, come on, she hurt you and you're still on her side?" said Shadow's friend, Dan.

Shadow still remembered that horrific moment when his girlfriend, Chrystal, dumped him. _No! Don't leave me! _The words echoed in his head constantly. Shadow felt hopeless.

"I mean only an idiot wouldn't know that his girlfriend is using him for his Skill Book if she's so obsessive over it," said Seli.

"That's not helping."

**-One year later-**

_*Rustling of leaves*_

"I thought we were each supposed to get a partner and get married."

"Yup, and not have kids, since they're such a pain in the fanny."

"Let's go see if we'll ever see each other again in five years, then we'll all go get some dim sum together haha."

"Let's just see.."

_"And we will..." *chuckles*_

_

* * *

In the deepest parts of Sleepy Dungeon, the noises of slaughtering of monsters could be heard. It was the trio, Seli, a level thirty-five Fire/Poison Witch, Dan, a level thirty-five Cleric, and Shadow, a level thirty-five Fighter. They were training for hours and hours until they were exhausted and that they were on the brink of running out of Mana Points. They laid down to rest and started recuperating and Dan brought out and shared the Pure Water he had bought from Mr. Sweatbottom._

While they were still resting, the trio started talking about how many monsters they've eliminated and started bragging about who killed the most monsters.

They were having a fun time chatting until a giant eye appeared behind Shadow.

Dan quickly used Magic Claw on whatever monster that was and after a green tail flopped out, they discovered that the monster was a Curse Eye. Then in the next second, a whole band of Curse Eyes started spontaneously emerging from the darkness and Seli screamed out loud again.

"How come there's so many of these green things?!" Seli shouted.

" I don't know but it'll be a good training exercise," Dan replied.

"Good point," said Shadow.

More than half of the Curse Eyes were down but there were still a whole group of Curse Eyes rampaging on in the trio's direction.

Unfortunately, a Curse Eye secretly fell down silently behind Seli and bit her in the leg. Blood started gushing out of the wound and before the Curse Eye could attempt to bite Seli again, Shadow used Power Strike and annihilated it.

"It's so painful…" Seli moaned.

Dan Teleported Seli and himself to a higher ledge, which no Curse Eye could reach. Dan started using Heal and the wound on Sel's leg started slowly recovering.

Shadow was now left alone to fight the Curse Eyes until a feminine voice reached Shadow's ears.

"Hi hi," *_chuckles*_ said a girl who came down and joined Shadow on his fight with the Curse Eyes.

Shadow stood as still as a stone and watched, love-struck, at the mysterious girl who killed them all at a rapid rate.

_...Romantic song starts..._

After a while, Shadow still stood there frozen unblinkingly and he watched in awe at the girl's graceful movements, but little did Shadow know that there was a Curse Eye sneaking up on him, planning on to devour him.

"Watch out!" the girl cried at Shadow after seeing that there was a Curse Eye behind him.

_...Romantic song abruptly ends..._

"…Huh…whah?" Shadow murmured, just starting to recover from his petrified state of love.

"Behind you!!" the girl yelled out but Shadow was too late. Luckily, the girl used Arrow Bomb and sent the Curse Eye, which was sneaking up on Shadow, to its demise.

When Shadow got a closer look at the girl, Shadow recognized the familiar delicate face.

"IT'S YOU!!" Seli boomed out before Shadow could say anything.

"Whah? Oh… hi…it's just a big mistake… I didn't go back for… I just wanted to apologize…" said the girl, Chrystal.

"DAMN RIGHT YOU ARE," said Seli sarcastically.

"I think I should better leave…" said Chrystal, scared of Seli's temper.

"YEAH, SO GET YOUR BIG ASS MOVING YOU WHORE!"

"Wait Chrystal!" said Shadow.

"???" *Gasp*


	2. Shadow's Forgiveness

Ch. 2 Shadow's Forgiveness

Well here's chapter 2 it's quite short but please enjoy!

* * *

"Oh Shadow!" said Chrystal, embracing him with a hug. "I am so sorry! I was only after your Skill Book because my boss told me to do so. My boss later got angry with me when I failed to steal your Skill Book so I ran away. Hope you forgive me…"

"Of course I will!" Shadow replied.

Seli and Dan gaped in disbelief.

...Moments of silence while Shadow is sill blabbing on and on...

While Seli and Dan are still stunned, Shadow went on speaking, "Come and stay with us in the room at Sleepywood Hotel we rented…"

"What?!" Dan and Seli gaped in disbelief. "She's a psychotic bitch that tricked you! You forgive her and now you're taking her to live with us?"

"Well Chrystal and I can share the same bed, you and Dan can share."

"I don't want to watch you make out with that slut!" replied Seli.

"I won't mind watching..." *_blush blush* _said Dan.

"..."

Without another word, Seli stormed out of the room.

Then, Dan noticed a malicious glint in Chrystal's eyes…

_*Chuckles*_

"So should we go to Zipangu to buy some Dangos for dinner tonight?" asked Dan.

"Sure," replied Shadow.

"Oh no, Shadow and I are going out tonight ourselves to have a private dinner," noted Chrystal. "Right Shadow? We are going out tonight ourselves."

At that moment, Chrystal stomped on Shadow foot.

"Ow!…" yelped Shadow lightly.

"Right Shadow? We're going out tonight…" said Chrystal silently under her gritted teeth.

"Yeah, sure… We're going out tonight…" murmured Shadow.

"So it's been decided."

_*Chuckles*_


	3. Evil Dinner

Ch. 3 Evil Dinner

Wow hehe didn't update in a long time. Please enjoy!

* * *

Shadow and Chrystal went down the stairs to the dining area below. Dan caught up to Seli after she went out of the room and they went to Zipangu to go get Dangos for dinner.

"So Chrystal, order what you want, everything's on me," said Shadow.

"Oh, well, I'm a pretty big eater. Are you sure you might not empty your wallet? Because I wouldn't want that happening…hehe."

*_Malicious Glint*_

_*__Chuckle Chuckle* _

"Oh, well I'm not really sure what you mean by that, but you don't have to worry about me, because I am pretty loaded. I got a part-time job at the shrine in Zipangu, since Seli and Dan are too lazy to work and get money."

"Oh really, but they seem like the hardworking types."

"Sometimes… Well either way lets just order first."

"Sure, fine with me."

*_Chuckle Chuckle* _

"Waitress!" Shadow shouted, spraying spit everywhere on the table.

"Eei…" Chrystal backed away from the table.

"May I have one Pure Water, one Unagi, and what would you have, " Shadow said to Chrystal.

"Um, the same as you."

"Okay, and same for the lovely lady."

_*Blush blush*_

"Okay, anything else, sir?" asked the waitress.

"Yes, two Lemons for dessert please."

"Okay, thank you."

"How could you eat lemons?? They're so sour!" said Chrystal.

"They're tasty," Shadow replied. "Oh, and by the way, I have to go to the loo, excuse me."

Shadow then left in a puff. The waitress came after with the food already well prepared.

"Oh my, you guys are quite quick," said Chrystal.

"Yes, we have to be quick and efficient to serve our eager customers," replied the waitress who left in a hurry.

*_Chuckle Chuckle*_

"Hmhmhmhmhm. Hehehehahahahaha. HeheheheHAHAHAHA!"

*_Giggle Giggle*_

From Chrystal's MapleGucci purse, she pulled out a bottle of Foul Water, a fast-acting sleeping draught she received from her secret boss. She quickly snuck some of the powder into Shadow's Pure Water. Then, she heard footsteps coming her way and she quickly turned and looked. It was Shadow! He was coming back from the washroom. Chrystal quickly stuffed the bottle of Foul Water back into her purse.

"Oh hi, you're back," said Chrystal.

"Yes I am. Did you miss me?" asked Shadow.

"Of course n-yes!"

"Wow, the food came pretty quick."

"Yes, it did. Say, I'm quite thirsty, let's drink. I want to propose a toast to our dinner!"

"Um…okay. Cheers!"

*_Malicious Glint*_

"Hmm, the Pure Water tastes better than before! I wonder what… makes… it… tastes… so… go-" BAM and Shadow fell down on the table, unconscious.

"Hehehehe HAHAHAHAHA, plan success," said Chrystal.

And with that Chrystal searched Shadow's body and found his Skill Book and his wallet.

"Hey! What did you just do to your fellow? How come he's unconscious?" inquired a customer at the dining area.

"Well… that's something for you to find out!" And with that Chrystal used Poison Breath, a skill that she had previously put to memory. Everyone in the room was poisoned and half-unconscious. When the waitress came out from the kitchen, she dropped her plates and was in total shock. "What happened in here?!"

Chrystal immediately grabbed Shadow's Skill Book and his wallet, evading from the eyes of the waitress, and left Sleepywood Hotel. She went and used a return scroll to Ellinia, where she purchased a ticket to Orbis and boarded the ship that came a few minutes later.

_*Three hours later*_

* * *

"Hmm, where's Shadow and Chrystal? They should be back at our room," mumbled Dan.

"Well who cares about them, Chrystal's a slut and Shadow's an idiot," said Seli.

"Well, I'm going to search for Shadow."

"Aww, do we have to?"

"You don't have to go if you don't want to."

"Fine, I'll just tag along."

Meanwhile Seli and Dan are making their way down to the dining area of the hotel, Chrystal was getting off the ship that arrived to Orbis. Dan and Seli came down to the dining area and found out it was a total, utter disaster. Everyone was on the floor, ill. Dan quickly spoke to the waitress there, apparently the only there unaffected since she was in refuge in the kitchen when Poison Breath was activated.

"What happened here?!" asked Dan.

"I'm not really sure. One moment from the kitchen I came and everyone's fine, and the next moment everyone ended up like this. I informed the Sleepywoodian Emergency Paramedical Team, but it'll take some time before they come, since they're on their way on the ship back from the Orbis. Right now, they should be at Ellinia," replied the waitress.

Then, Dan saw a shiny glint on a floor. The Sapphire Earrings that he gave Shadow for his present! Dan quickly hurried to the spot where it laid. Then, Dan saw an unconscious Shadow beside it.

"Shadow!! Shadow!! Are you awake? Talk to me!!" said Dan, violently shaking Shadow.

"Back off, Dan. Shaking him like that won't be helpful. Here, let me handle this," said Seli. She took a firm grip on Shadow's shoulders. "WAKE UP GODDAMMIT!" Seli was shaking Shadow even more violently.

Shadow stirred. He was coming to his senses! Shadow opened his eyes halfway and that you can barely see them. "...Chry...stal...Skill...Book..."

And with that, Shadow fell back down unconscious.

"SEE! I told him not to go near that slut! But no!! He's too stupid to listen to us! He'd rather listen to a little whore who got him all into this than his own friends. Let's just abandon him!" screeched out Seli.

"No, after all we've been through together, we can't just dump him like that," Dan protested.

"Well let's dump him just like how that little -----

*_Howling of the wind*_

did!"

*_Sigh* _"Okay! Then let's get her. I'll search every blimpies in the tri-state area until I track her down!"

"Yes, I get you. We don't know where she is. The best we can do is wait for Shadow to wake up and tell us the whole story."

"Well, I'll try to Heal everyone here. " Dan then used Heal, but it wasn't really effective, since it he was still a novice. He stopped shortly, running out of energy.

Then, off in a distance, there was a sound of banging doors.

The Sevens (The Sevens is the shorter name for the Sleepywoodian Emergency Paramedical Team, since each letter starting each word in 'Sleepywoodian Emergency Paramedical Team' combines together to form the acronym, SEPT, the French word for seven) arrived and bursted into the dining area.

"We are all so very sorry for our late arrival from Orbis. Can you brief us up on the scene," said the Bishop, leader of the paramedical team.

"Well, I didn't really see what happened. When I came out from the kitchen, everyone ended up like this," replied the waitress.

"Well, this is clearly the work of a Poison Breath. A pretty strong one too. Did anyone gave any of these victims anything to eat, food, pills, or any first-aid treatment?" said the chief assisstant Priest.

"I did. I'm a novice Cleric. I tried to Heal these people, but I didn't have enough energy," said Dan in a weak voice.

"Well still, thank you for your contribution."

"Hmm. Well it appears no one is in life-threatening danger. But everyone has to stay in the Kerning Hospital for at the most, two weeks," said the Bishop.

"Oh but excuse sir, could we take our friend with us? He's one of the victims, but my friend and I can treat him," said Dan.

"I'm sorry, but we couldn't take any risks. It's best if we take him to the hospital," replied the Bishop.

"Look you old geezer, you'd better hand back our friend! Or you'll be sorry," bursted Seli.

"I'm sorry young lady. But apparently, my medical team has the authority here. And we are certainly the most powerful here."

"Grr. Grouchy old man."

"Well thank you all. We will be teleporting the victims to Kerning Hospital. Tata." And with that, the Sevens left, teleporting the victims, imcluding Shadow, to the hospital.

"We've got to track Chrystal down."


	4. Her Departure Again

Ch. 4 Her Departure Again

Yes, I know this chapter is really extremely short haha but please enjoy.

* * *

"Oh shit!" Chrystal just realised something while sitting on a bench at Orbis Park. She left her MapleGucci purse back at the hotel!

* * *

_*Flashback* _

_"Well… that's something for you to find out!" And with that Chrystal used Poison Breath, a skill that she had previously put to memory. Every one in the room was poisoned and half-unconscious. When the waitress came out from the kitchen, she dropped her plates and was in total shock. "What happened in here?!"_

_Chrystal immediately grabbed Shadow's Skill Book and his wallet, evading from the eyes of the waitress, and left Sleepywood Hotel._

_*End of flashback*_

* * *

She had left her purse on her chair when she left the Hotel!

"Hmm I can't just leave my purse! It's a pretty pricey purse, and its an exclusive product that no one sells anymore. And it has all my valuables!" Chrystal thought to herself.

Chrystal thought very hard and finally thought up a conclusion. She had to go back to Sleepywood. Chrystal pondered over this idea for a very long time, but she had to go back. Chrystal went back to the Orbis ticketing booth and purchased a ticket back to Ellina. She waited for the ship to arrive, and when it came she boarded it.

"It'll be trouble for me if I run into those two pesky conniving hoebags," Chrystal thought to herself.


	5. An Unexpected Relationship

Ch. 5 An Unexpected Relationship

"Come on!"

Dan and Seli were rushing through Henesys and past Lith Harbour into the streets of Kerning City. "I'm hurrying! Just stop rushing me!" Seli was gasping for breath.

"Well we have to search everywhere quickly before Chrystal could hide anywhere!" said Dan.

"Well wouldn't you think the first thing she'd do is get off this island?" said Seli.

"Whatever. Maybe she didn't leave yet."

"Psh. You're just finding excuses to make you right."

_*CRASH*_

Dan and Seli were flown back and landed on the ground with a hard crash. Apparently, they had crashed into somebody.

"Owie..." murmured Seli.

"Aww, what happened?" mumbled Dan, rubbing his head.

"Uhh..." said a distant figure up ahead.

"Hmm..." Seli wondered who that person is.

When all the headaches cleared up Seli regained her senses and she immediately knew who that mysterious person is.

"IT'S YOU AGAIN! I SHOULD'VE KNOWN! I CAN'T BELIEVE WE WOULD MEET AGAIN!" boomed Seli.

"What?! It's Chrystal?! I knew it! You'll be sorry you wench!" shouted Dan.

"HAAAAA IT'S NONE OTHER THAN THE MOST HANDSOME GUY ON EARTH! IT'S THOMAS SWIFT!"

"...Thomas who..."

"I don't know but he's the most goodlooking guy... haaa." Seli was in a daydreaming-state and she kept on repeatingly batting her eyelashes.

The three dusted themselves and stood up from the ground.

"Well I'm sorry to have bumped into you two. I hope you guys would accept my apology," said Thomas.

"No no no! You shouldn't be sorry! We should be hahahe. Don't you remeber me?! I was at Amoria looking around for wedding dresses haaa," said Seli, still in a trance-like state.

"Um... Yes... You... Haha I remember you... Well I'm in a hurry. So if you'd excuse me, I'll be off"

"Of course hahahe..."

And so Thomas left in a hurry.

"Haaa. He's so dreamy," said Seli.

"Umm, well he looks like an old bag to me," said Dan.

"Well you're a guy so you wouldn't understand... Haaa."

"Well let's hurry and hunt down Chrystal!"

"Yes!"

So Dan and Seli rushed into Ellinia and into the forest. The forest was really bright with the yellow-white sunshine filtering through the leaves. The fragrance of the trees smelled good. The scene was brilliant, with lush green trees and bright sunshine penetrating through. Dan and Seli were still running down the bright, illuminated path leading down through the forest until they saw a dark figure dart out from the trees.

*_CRASH*_

"Owie... Could it be... Is it Thomas Swift again... Could fate have allowed us to meet again... Haaa," murmured Seli in a dreamy voice again, while laying on the ground along with Dan after crashing into somebody else.

"Aww... We should really watch where we are running..." mumbled Dan.

"It must be Thomas Swift! Haaa," said Seli rapidly batting her eyelashes. Seli pounced at the figure up ahead who was also knocked onto the ground and gave what she thought was Thomas Swift a hug. "Haaa you're so gorgeous..."

The figure gasped.

"You know you don't have to be shy hehe," said Seli. Then, Seli opened her eyes and got a real good look at the figure for the first time.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," screamed Seli. "You're... You're not Thomas Swift!!! Oh my god you're... you're... CHRYSTAL!!!" Seli immediately shoved Chrystal back.

"Ow watch it bitch!" screeched Chrystal.

"AHH! Cram it you ugly hoe!!" screeched back Seli.

"Hurry capture her!" yelled Dan who sprang to his feet.

Chrystal quickly used Poison Breath. The green misty attack with toxic bubbles were shot at Dan and Seli and corroded a few trees on its way. Dan and Seli both dodged the attack and Dan used Holy Arrow and shot it at Chrystal but she dodged it using Teleport and teleported herself to a tree branch above her. Seli immediately shot a Fire Arrow at her and its hot flames incinerated the tree in an instant. Chrystal quickly jumped off the tree and avoided the flaming arrow but got slightly burned by the steaming tree. She used MP Eater on Dan and Seli, who fell down having their power drained away. Dan and Seli both used MP Eater back on Chrystal and had her powers drained from her.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Double the fire power!" giggled Seli insanely.

Chrystal used Bless on herself and broke out a run down the other way of the path.

"Hey come back here!" Seli and Dan quickly chased after her. Seli used Slow which managed to decrease the speed of Chrystal. Dan and Seli both were low on Mana Points so they had to run to chase down Chrystal instead of Teleporting. Seli reached out her hand and nearly caught the back of Chrystal's Red Sauna Robe but--

*_CRASH*_

"Is... it... Thomas... this... time..." murmured Seli in a dreamy voice after being knocked back down on the ground again along with Dan who also crashed into somebody.

When Dan opened his eyes and regained his senses, he saw that he was on top of Shadow and that their lips met. Shadow was blushing while Dan was too.

Seli immediately jumped to her feet and pointed at Chrystal, who was making a quick dash down the path until she was nowhere to be seen.

"DAN WHY ARE YOU STILL ON THE GROUND?? HURRY UP AND HELP ME CHASE HER DOWN!!" yelled Seli. "What the... why are you on top of Shadow... and when did Shadow... why is he here?!?! I thought he was at the hospital!"

After realising that they were on top of each other, Dan and Shadow immediately sprang apart from each other.

"Oh um, well I snuck out of the hospital. Life is so boring there, I just can't stand it," said Shadow.

"Oh, fair enough. That's pretty daring of you. Well how did you find us?" asked Seli.

Dan looked at Shadow but quickly looked away after Shadow's eyes met his eyes.

"Luck I guess. We just happen to stumble upon each other."

"Well I guess let's just take a break then," said Dan.

"Yeah," said Shadow.

Seli was disappointed to have failed to capture Chrystal, but after taking a few minutes to get over it, the group found a small abandoned cabin off to the right further down beside the path through the illuminated forest. It was barely 5 meters wide and 8 meters long, barely larger than a typical bedroom of a house. The three found the door unlocked so they opened it and went in. They found a burned out lightbulb, an old-fashioned lamp with an unused wick, a stove with a pan and some eating utensils on it, one small bed, and a table with a chair. There were barely any windows except for the two extremely tiny ones at the front of the cabin and one on the side.

"Wow, so small. This place is probably meant for one person," said Seli.

"Well, it won't hurt to fit three. Anyways, let's fix up this place," said Dan.

"Sure thing." Seli produced a Fire Arrow and waved it near the wick of the lamp, where a flame appeared. She extinguished the fire of her arrow and put the arrow under her Red Moonlight overall, which she just recently wore after becoming level 38 after all the ordeals she and Dan had been through.

"Well the stove seems to be good and working. You two chop chop and start get cooking the eggs and meat I brought because I think we're all hungry now. Don't forget to clean everything, especially the bed where I will be sleeping. You two shall sleep on the ground. After we're done eating, clean up everything, wash the pan, whatever. Blow out the flame and lock the door when we sleep," instructed Seli.

"Since when did she become the boss," Shadow murmured to Dan.

"Shut it and start cooking and cleaning!"

Dan was heating up the ham and cooking the eggs at the stove and Shadow grabbed a bundle of grass from outside and tied it to a small tree branch and started dusting the place while Seli did her nails. When the whole place was nice and clean and the food was prepared, they all ate. After finish eating, Seli forced Dan and Seli to wash the pan and other utensils.

"But there's no water," protested Shadow.

"Well go find some!" Seli retorted.

Dan and Shadow went out of the cabin to a search for a stream. They were walking down the path in the luminous moonlight shining down on them.

"Hey Shadow, back there, you know, when we bumped into each other--"

Shadow placed his hand at the back of Dan's head and kissed him. Dan was glowing red.

* * *

"WHAT?!?!?! What do you mean you guys didn't find any water?"

"Well we just didn't." Dan and Shadow smiled. "And we both have a confession to make. We are..."


	6. An Invitation

Ch. 6 An Invitation

"Are you awake?! Seli answer us!" said Dan.

Dan and Shadow looked at the inert body of Seli. She looked lifeless and pale. Then, Seli's closed eyes flickered.

"... Uhh... Where am I?" asked Seli, as she gained consciousness and her pale complexion disappeared as her normal colour came back.

"You're in the cabin. It's morning now, eight o'clock. You fainted after we told you... you know... Dan and my relationship," said Shadow.

"Huh... What are you talking about... What relationship..." asked Seli weakly.

"You know... Dan and I are a couple," said Shadow.

Seli's head dropped back down and her eyes closed abruptly. She fainted again.

* * *

*_Half an hour later*_

_"See, I told you not to directly tell her again! Now you made her faint aga--"_

"Uh... Where am I..." asked Seli as she gained consciousness once more again. She felt like she just had a hangover. She was dizzy and unalert.

"Well, haha, you woke up again. We want to tell you something again, but we don't want you to take it in all so quickly and frighten you again into another faint. So, we decided to act it out for you to slowly absorb it," said Dan.

"Okay..."

Shadow and Dan started making hugging motions to each other. Seli was confused at what they were doing. After a good ten minutes, Seli was still confused. So, Dan and Shadow went into plan B. They started grinding each other except they left a tiny gap between their bodies so they weren't touching each other. At that, Seli was still confused, but was laughing her ass off. Another 10 minutes passed and Dan and Shadow were exhausted from their acting. Seli still after all didn't get it. Shadow went to the last resort. He grabbed Dan's crotch. Dan jerked up but remained expressionless, eager for Seli to finally understand the situation here. Seli widened her eyes, as if she just suddenly thought of something.

"Ohh... I finally understand now... You two are a couple... Well why didn't you tell me earlier?? It would've been sooo much easier if you two just told me it straight away," said Seli.

"Well actually we did... Did it two times already, but you fainted both times and happened to had have temporary amnesia from shock and forgot what we told you," replied Shadow.

"Ohh, well you can't blame me, it is pretty shocking. And so sudden... What happened to Chrystal? Got over her?"

"Well pretty much."

"Congratulations!! I thought the day would never come! You getting over Chrystal. We must celebrate... with more housework! Get cleaning! Pack your things, 'cause we're getting outta here and gonna hunt down Chrystal!"

"Wow, some celebration this is..."

"Shut it and start working!"

So Dan and Shadow started cleaning and decided to take the eating utensils along with them. Dan and Shadow have no idea why Seli told them to clean the place and pack their things. Dan thought to himself, they are going to leave this place anyways and aren't going to bother coming back so why would they need to clean the place, and they didn't bring luggage along with them so they didn't need to pack anything, except to grab their Skill Books (Shadow doesn't have one since it's still in Chrystal's filthy hands, Dan recalled) and their weapons, which is Shadow's Red Whip (as he is level 36 currently), his own Crystal Wand (as he is level 38 currently. He desired a Cromi more, but couldn't find one), and Seli's Fairy Wand (as she is also level 38 currently. She also desired a Cromi). Dan thought Seli must have lost her mind after the shocking news of his and Shadow's relationship.

After they finished packing up and cleaning while Seli was doing her nails the whole time, they left the cabin. They we're going down the luminous path through the brightly lit forest until they saw somebody running to them. The trio readied their weapons to prepare to defend themselves against the figure rampaging towards their direction. When the figure rapidly approached closer, the trio immediately knew who is was. It was Chrystal!! The group were in awe as they encounter her again.

"Quickly! Ready to attack!" yelled out Seli.

Dan and Shadow didn't need to be reminded. Dan used Bless and then Magic Claw. Shadow used Sword Booster and then Power Strike followed up by Final Attack. Seli used Meditation and then Poison Breath. Every one of the attacks surprisingly hit Chrystal as she seemed unwillingly to dodge it.

"No!" yelled Chrystal as she got hit by the succession of attacks. She was poisoned, scorched by the toxic fumes, lacerated, sliced, impaled, and thrown back.

Chrystal lied stagnant on the ground, injured and bleeding all over.

"... Um... What's happened to her... Is it just me or has she gotten stupid and forgot how to dodge attacks and defend herself?" asked Seli.

"Or is she incapable of doing it for some reason?" asked Dan.

"She seems... like she's changed... in some way that I can't point out..." said Shadow.

"Psh. What? Changed by being stupid and forgetting how to dodge? Oh please, it's probably another trick of hers. She's acting like she's handicapped and like she's incapable of dodging attacks! Another trick!" said Seli. Seli walked towards where Chrystal is lying. Seli raised her hand that is holding her Fairy Wand and brought it down on Chrystal's face. Chrystal was knocked backwards and landed heavily on the ground. Her face was bright red where Seli hit her with her Fairy Wand. Seli then continued on and kicked Chrystal's face and stomped on her stomach. Chrystal spurted blood from her mouth. She was in major pain and was moaning in a weak voice.

"Enough!" yelled Dan. "Can't you see that something is really wrong with Chrystal? Even if she's pretending, won't you think she'd give up acting with all the pain she's in?"

"Well! I don't care! Whether she's pretending or not, I'm still gonna beat the fucking crap outta her! Can't you see what she's done to Shadow?! She made him gay! And what's worse is that he's gay with you!!" Seli retorted.

Dan grew bright red. "Well it isn't really Chrystal's fault that Shadow's different." Dan had a hard time swallowing those words. "Shadow is still Shadow, it's just his choice to be with another guy."

Shadow was just standing at the side of the path, watching motionlessly.

"Well if Chrystal didn't use him and messed with his feelings, I doubt he'd be what he is right now!"

"What's wrong with him?"

"Oh never mind!"

Seli prepared to hit Chrystal again with her Fairy Wand but Dan grabbed her hand and stopped it from reaching Chrystal. Seli suddenly had an hot aura around her and the ground suddenly had flames materialize around Seli and Chrystal. Dan was knocked back onto the ground as he is slightly scorched. The flame served as a dangerous protective barricade around Seli and Chrystal.

"STAY OUT OF IT," said Seli. She was like a different person now.

Dan watched helplessly as Seli beat up Chrystal. She stomped on her face and struck her with her Fairy Wand. Chrystal by now is lying completely motionlessly on the ground. Seli became tired and the flaming shield died down. Seli dropped onto the ground, unconscious, being completely exhausted.

"Seli! Seli!" Dan rushed to Seli's aid.

Shadow was still standing motionless.

"Shadow? Shadow?! SHADOW!" Dan yelled.

"...Huh? What?" said Shadow, dazed at what just happened.

"Help me carry Chrystal back to the cabin. I'll carry Seli."

"Uh... Okay."

Dan quickly picked up Seli's body. She looks so cute when she's not awake. Maybe he's not that into Shadow anymore. Shadow had to pick up the gruesome, bloody body of Chrystal. They were back at the cabin in a few minute's time. Dan laid Seli on the bed while Chrystal was laid on the floor. (No, it's not the meaning you're thinking of, because I know what you're thinking of...). Dan used Heal on Chrystal while Shadow attended to Seli. Hours passed and Shadow is on the ground napping beside Seli with his head resting on the bed. Dan is exhausted from Healing, but he had to to save Chrystal's life.

It was early afternoon now and they were late for the usual time when lunch starts. Dan was sweating from exhaustion. Shadow is still napping happily. Dan saw that most of Chrystal's major wounds were healed after all the tedious Healing, but she still had some bruises, abrasions, and lacerations on her. She was still unconscious. Dan woke Shadow as he sleepily clambered up.

"Seli... Are you wake?" whispered Shadow, careful not to wake Chrystal up as she needs to rest.

Seli stirred. Her eyes slowly opened. "Where am I now?"

"You're back in the cabin. It's afternoon now. I'll bet you're hungry, so I'll go cook something for you," said Dan.

"No, I don't feel like eating the same food over and over again. So when are we finally leaving this place?" asked Seli.

"Well 'til Chry-- uh I mean until we are done eating, because me and Shadow need to eat too." Dan was careful not to mention Chrystal's name or else he'll invigorate Seli.

After the faint, Seli didn't realize that Chrystal was along with them in the cabin, as Chrystal was on the ground, away from Seli's view. Dan and Shadow started cooking up some meat and eggs. Dan and Shadow started eating after Dan finished cooking, while Seli watched on the bed. Chrystal, as Seli is still unaware off, is still on the ground. After finish eating with yesterday's unwashed eating utensils, Dan and Shadow had some uneasy time thinking of something to tell Seli. She had to know eventually.

"Um, Seli..." started Dan. He looked at Shadow as if to tell him to finish the sentence.

"Err..." Shadow can't get the words out.

"Chrystal is coming along with us to wherever we're going!!" Dan finally spat the words out. "Because, well er, she is still unwell to go anywhere by her--"

Seli dropped back onto her bed after finally getting in an upright position. She fainted yet again.

* * *

"Ohh..." moaned Seli.

"Seli... Are you alright..." murmured Dan.

"ALRIGHT?! You and Shadow are together and after hearing that I nearly got a heart attack--"

"Err I think you did--"

"And now you say that that hideous obscene thing is travelling along with us?! Besides where is she right now I don't see her," shouted Seli, surprising Dan with her quick reply.

"Err..." Dan stole a quick glance at Shadow. "She's on the ground beside you. Well she has nowhere to go and no one to take care of her," said Dan.

After fifteen minutes of brawling Seli finally gave up and agreed resentfully. She didn't talk to anyone throughout the rest of the day. Nightfall came and the group were having dinner. Seli didn't eat anything and just sat in the corner looking at the wall. The three heard some rustling on the ground. They saw that Chrystal was finally moving.

"Chrystal! Are you alright?" said Dan.

Chrystal had a frightened, timid look on her face. She looked like a lost puppy.

"Wh... Where am I...? Who are you? Wh... What is this place?!" said Chrystal in a forlorn voice. Something was definitely wrong with her. And she wasn't pretending as far as Dan could tell.

"She must be emotionally traumatic. After all she's been through," said Shadow.

"You're in a cabin with us in the forest of Ellinia. Right now you're resting from the wounds you have. And don't worry, we're not bad guys," said Dan. "Do you want some dinner with us?"

Chrystal still had a frightened look on her face as she slowly nodded her head. Dan passed her some eggs and meat, the same usual food they have been eating. Chrystal timidly nibbled at her food. Seli looked in disgust as she saw Chrystal. Chrystal seemed to also forget who Seli is. Time passed and the group got tired. It was time to sleep. Shadow blew out the flame and locked the door. Seli slept on the bed while Dan, Shadow, and Chrystal slept on the ground.

It was finally morning and Chrystal was the first one to wake up. She stood up from the ground and pulled out a Fruit Knife from a pocket of her Red Sauna Robe. She peered over Seli as she was sleeping. Chrystal had an evil look on her face, a look full of malice. She held the knife over Seli's face. Suddenly, Seli's eyes flickered. A sharp, sudden pain hit Chrystal. She involuntarily froze and dropped her Fruit Knife. Seli opened her eyes and saw Chrystal's face directly above her.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," screamed Seli.

Dan and Shadow immediately woke up and grabbed their weapons.

"What happened?!" shouted Dan and Shadow in unison. They saw that Chrystal was peering directly over Seli.

"Chrystal! Anything wrong," asked Dan.

Chrystal just stood there like a rock. She was really pale and her malicious look on her face transformed into a sad, timid look. _What is happening? _thought Dan. This was a really unnerving situation.

* * *

"I can't think of any explanation of why Chrystal is like this. This all happened after she came back running to us when we left the cabin yesterday. She had a frightened look on her face that time. So something happened after she escaped when we bumped into Shadow after he left the hospital," said Dan, after analyzing Chrystal as he is a Cleric himself.

"Well what do you mean you can't find an explanation? You are a Cleric right?" said Shadow.

"Well I still have a lot to learn, you know. I'm not that high-leveled anyways."

"Well I'll go out to find any puddles on the ground for water. If I do, I'll bring it back and boil it so we can drink it," said Shadow.

When Shadow went to the door, he found an envelope lying infront of it. Somebody had slipped it under the door from the outside.

"Hey guys," said Shadow as he picked up the envelope. "I found this envelope slipped under the door, probably from last night." Shadow opened the envelope and pulled out a letter. He read it outloud:

_Dear Mr. Shadow ~, Mr. Dan ~, Miss Seli ~, and Miss Chrystal ~, _

_You are invited as guests to go to the Ellinian Manor in the outskirts of Ellinia, where you'll be living independently. Arrive by nightfall and have all your luggages and belongings ready. Food and beverages are all adequately provided in cabinets in the kitchen. Sleeping chambers are all readily equipped with appropriate, clean matresses, pillows, and blankets. There are four keys to the Manor provided in the envelope._

_Sincerely, ~_

The letter was relatively short and unclear. It did not mention why they were chosen as guests to live in what people say an exquisite, large, and grand mansion. Everyone said that the Ellinian Manor was worth to die for. They had no idea who sent them this letter, how the person knew their names, or how they know where to find them to send them the letter. Shadow pulled out indeed four keys from inside the envelope, as the letter mentioned that they'll find.

"This is awkward. I suggest we don't go... We have no idea who sent this to us or how they know we live here..." said Seli finally talking for the first time. Dan and Shadow weren't surprised that much that she finally talked, irritated at Seli's short temper.

"Well, I'm tired of living in this dump. It's cramped and uncomfortable," said Shadow.

"I have to agree with Shadow. This cabin just isn't the right place for us to live in," said Dan.

Chrystal still did not talk.

"Oh whatever, have it your way," said Seli.

The group, including Chrystal now, left the cabin with all their belongings in mid-afternoon and set out for the Manor. They were all very eager, except for Chrystal, who remained expressionless and Seli, who remained steamy. They needed a few hours time to find where it is, since the unclear description of its location was of no help at all. They were searching the outskirts of Ellinia, past all the forests and such. They were still clueless of where the Manor is. That is, until they saw a glow in the darkness as nightfall is approaching. They rushed to the glow, not caring where they were running. It appears that the glow was actually a lamp light of a door... of a towering large mansion. In a rusty, metal sign, it read 'Ellinian Manor'.

"We reached it! We finally reached Ellinian Manor!!" cried out Dan.

Shadow was excited as well and wanted to rush right into the mansion but he couldn't since they were all out of energy from searching for the mansion. When they reached the doorway, which was barely lighted except for the lamp light loosely attached to the top of the door roof, Shadow produced the key to the Manor. He slipped it in the keyhole and turned it, which made a squeaky and creaking noise, as if it was never unlocked for ages. They went in and closed the door.

The inside of the Manor already had lights turned on. The interior, as they could see, was really large and outstanding. But to Seli, it was horrendous. It was just too old-fashioned for a stylish person like her. The middle of the manor was a court, in which you directly step into from the foyer. To the group's surprise, it was just a plain large room that made up the total middle of the mansion. It had large, square, granite tiles covered with a huge, red carpet and at the end of the court was a large marble staircase with stone banisters leading up to the second floor. The ceiling had an exquisite, large diamond chandelier. The second floor was filled with rooms that you can see from the first floor. The rooms were lining beside each other and going all around the second floor. Back on the first level, on the left of the court were two doors that led to the dining room with kitchen, which connects to the living room which can be accessed through the two doors on the right of the court. The living room had a marble fireplace and some silk and leather armchairs with embroidered cushions.

"Wow... This place is huge!!! But the court is just creepy. It's just a big empty space that leads to the stairs. What a waste of room," said Dan.

"Well this must've belonged to a rich person. And rich people have lots of space to waste," said Shadow.

Seli looked in disgust. She thought marble kitchen countertops were stylish but not marble staircases, they were just too old-fashioned. She thought the stairs should be made of glass and the banisters should be made of steel. "This place is old and it stinks like an old man!"

"What are you talking about? Let's ask Chrystal. Chrystal, what do you think of this place?" asked Dan.

Chrystal remained speechless. Shadow looked at Dan with worry in his eyes. 'It's all right,' Dan mouthed.

"Well I suppose we should all just explore around," suggested Seli.

So the group wandered from the kitchen, where they discovered cabinets and cupboards filled with loads of canned food and drinks including beer, wine, vodka, soda, and water and a refrigerator filled with meat and vegetables, around through the living room back into the court They then went upstairs and went to all the rooms lining around the second floor. The second floor was basically comprised of rooms only and nothing more. They found a total of 10 neatly made bedrooms and guest chambers, 5 bathrooms, 3 huge walk-in closets, and one study room.

"Wow, this place is loaded!" said Shadow.

"Well since it's getting late, I suppose we should just take a bath and go to sleep and wait for tomorrow," said Dan.

"Yeah, I'm getting tired too. I'll suppose I'll just go and take a shower and go to bed," agreed Shadow.

So the group each occupied a shower, with Chrystal well on her own as she seems to not lack the basic human capabilities of moving on her own despite the fact she doesn't talk now. After the four bathed and showered, they each occupied a bedroom adjoining each others' and they all went to sleep. They all easily fell asleep after the tiring search to find this place. Everyone napped happily...

When the group woke up, they surprising each woke up at the same time as each other, and walked out their bedroom doors at the same time as each other. But they weren't surprised as they were still in a sleepy and unalert state. They made their way down the stairs together and when they reached the bottom, they proceeded to the doors that led to the dining room. Seli, the one walking in front, halted abruptly right before opening the doors. Shadow, unaware that Seli stopped, continued going and clumsily crashed into Seli, as he was the next one who followed. Usually Seli would've yelled at Shadow for being stupid, but she didn't say anything. She was pure white. She started trembling. Dan now fully awoken, was now looking at Seli. "Anything wrong?" Seli was still speechless. Dan looked at where Seli was staring. He turned whiter than Seli. On the wall beside the doors hung four paintings side by side each other. Each painting depicted something really gruesome and revolting. Each painting showed each of the four friends being murdered in a sickening way. The first painting hanging showed Chrystal being mutilated, the second painting hanging showed Shadow crushed on the head by a miniature statue, the third painting hanging showed Dan being strangled, and the fourth painting hanging showed Seli having her head sliced open.

"This is just a joke right... who did it?!" yelled Shadow, obviously scared out of his wits. He looked around accusingly at everyone. Everyone did. They all looked at each other...

Everyone ran according to their own will up to their bedrooms and grabbed their weapons (Chrystal had a Lollipop as she is level 37).

"If this is a joke... it ain't funny..." said Seli. She suddenly looked at Chrystal. "It's you! You did it! You pretend to act stupid and try to catch us off guard! Like that time when you were peering over me when I was sleeping! You tried to kill me that time! I know your evil ways... You try to trap us in this funhouse eh? And then get us... WELL YOU WON'T GET ME!!" And with that, Seli used Magic Claw at Chrystal (who still surprisingly remained speechless) but she dodged it and used a Magic Claw of her own. Seli brushed the attack off with her Fairy Wand as if it was just a fly.

"Just stop! This isn't working at all!" interfered Shadow.

"Trying to act all nice and stuff by interfering huh? It must be you!" yelled Dan and he used Magic Claw on Shadow, which gave him some minor lacerations but he countered with his Power Guard, which damaged Dan slightly.

Shadow attacked Dan by using Sword Booster followed with Power Strike and Final Attack. Dan was slower to react since Shadow's Sword Booster increased his own attacking speed of his Red Whip. Dan was knocked back while the girls continued fighting among themselves. Dan used Heal and then shot an Holy Arrow at Shadow, which Shadow thought was a fairly weak attack. Shadow whipped his arrow into pieces but the luminous light the arrow gave off obscured Shadow's vision for a moment, which left him off-guard. Shadow was fairly close to Dan who then used Energy Bolt at him, since through Dan's experience Energy Bolt is faster than Magic Claw during shorter distances since Energy Bolt immediately appears upon activation but Magic Claw takes some time to appear after activation. Shadow was sent flying in the opposite direction.

"You bitch!" Chrystal used Energy Bolt at Seli, knowing that she'll wave it off again with her wand but when she did, the electricity from the attack shocked her hand, which made her drop her wand. Chrystal then took this opportunity and used Magic Claw on Seli, since it's faster than Energy Bolt during farther distances since despite the fact that Magic Claw takes some time to appear after activation, the time for it to appear is quicker than the travelling distance of Energy Bolt when it travels through the air since Magic Claw directly hits the opponent without the need of travelling. Seli was knocked back painfully. Seli quickly Teleported to where her wand is. She then used Poison Breath on Chrystal, who then Teleported away from the toxic mist bubbles. When Chrystal landed, she accidentally tripped on Dan, who then Shadow tripped on and toppled over. Dan also toppled over. Seli sprung at Chrystal, but tripped on the fallen Dan.

"Owie..."

"Aww..."

Everyone was moaning. They finally decided to stop fighting and talked it over. They just supposed it was a bunch of harmless painting that was meant to do no harm.

"Well let's just eat breakfast," suggested Dan.

"Yeah I guess so..." agreed Seli.

They all tried to forget the fight and proceeded to the dining room, where they all ate breakfast. It was very quiet among themselves. None of them talked. They got some bread from the cabinet and some peanut butter and chocolate jam. They then got some chocolate milk and cappuccino from the refrigerator. When they were done they put all the dishes away in the wash basin.

"Too bad there isn't a dishwasher. So who's gonna wash the dishes?" asked Seli.

"I don't know... Let's just rock-paper-scissors it," said Dan.

"Okay."

So the four did rock-paper-scissors. Dan and Seli both did scissors, while Seli did rock and Shadow did paper. So they did it again. But this time, Dan did rock, Seli did rock also, and Chrystal did scissors along with Shadow. So it was between Chrystal and Shadow. Shadow did rock while Chrystal did paper. So Shadow had to wash the dishes. After Shadow did the dishes with water and dishwashing detergent which was in a shelf beside the cupboard, they all went outside and did some training on whatever monsters they could find. Apparently, they walked for miles and miles but couldn't find any other place or residence besides the Manor. This was really awkward. They managed to hunt on some Lupins that showed up. They trained for hours and hours, until they got tired and traced their steps back to the Manor. They cooked eggs and bacon with orange juice from the refrigerator. After eating, they resumed training until nightfall, where they came back and ate dinner, which was roasted ham with Gravy sauce in the cabinet. It was followed with a Salad with roasted cashews.

"Man, this is the best I've eaten since... Oh, I forgot. But at least we don't have to resume eating our eggs and meat anytime soon. This place is enough to feed a small army!" said Seli.

"Yeah. I agree. Best meal since the past few weeks," said Shadow.

After dinner, they went to the living room to see what there is to do. They each sat down in one of the silk and leather arm chairs and just relaxed. Each dozed off to some tunes on the radio on the mantelpiece. They each then woke up to the crackling fireplace.

"Oooh. I'm so tired... Let's just all go to our bedrooms and sleep there," said Seli.

"Yeah, let's just call it a night," agreed Dan.

So the four went up to their own rooms and went to bed and dozed off again. They knew they had good food and a good place to rest. But what they didn't know was that there was malice that night...

It was morning now 8 o'clock. The group all slowly clambered out of their rooms and made their way down the stairs. The sight of the paintings all shocked them again, since they forgot that they were there. But something seemed different. The painting that showed Chrystal was slashed in the middle.

"That's weird... What happened to the painting?" asked Shadow.

"Oh who cares, we must've gotten careless yesterday and crashed into it and damaged it. Just hurry and go to the kitchen," said Dan, eager to get some food in his mouth.

So the group proceeded to the dining room, where they got some orange juice, some croissants and donuts, and some apricot jam. But something seemed missing.

"What happened to Chrystal? Where is she?" asked Seli.

"Oh well. She must be still sleeping in her room. Let's go upstairs later after we're done eating to wake her up," said Dan.

So the group continued eating and when they finished and were satisfied, they layed down their eating utensils. They decided to choose who washes the dishes later after they go get Chrystal. They went back up the marble staircase and went to Chrystal's room which was directly across the staircase to the right. They found out it was empty.

"Hmm... Where could she go at this time... She hasn't left the mansion that's for sure. Her weapon and other junk is still in her room," said Shadow.

The group searched the whole entire Manor. Each and every room was carefully searched, but still there were no signs of Chrystal. They went outside the mansion and went around looking for Chrystal, but still there were no signs of her. The only place they hadn't search was the courtyard and garden at the back of the Manor. Until they searched there, Chrystal was nowhere to be found. She vanished.


	7. Funerals

Ch.7 "Funerals"

"Oh my god, where could she have went?" asked Seli, irritated.

"Well let's just hope something didn't happen to her," said Dan.

"God its probably her that made this joke, inviting us to this house and then putting up the paintings, trying to scare us and then disappearing. No one knew where we were to send us the letter, and who would let us live in the Manor for free with free food? It's just probably a joke from Chrystal. Or maybe she's trying to lure us to the Manor in then do something to us... Maybe she's going to show up again with a knife and then ki--"

"No, Chrystal isn't like that now... Maybe she just wandered off into the garden. Let's go check there now, since it's the only place now to check," suggested Shadow.

So the group went back to the Manor to the back where the courtyard garden is. The garden is designed to look like those traditional and modern gardens from Japan. There are koi ponds situated all around the garden with stone lamp lights on the ground situated around the ponds and throughout the walkways leading through the garden. It is more like a recreational park rather than a garden. Exotic plants and trees of all sorts were planted everywhere. There are also some other Japanese features, such as small stone structures located throughout the courtyard garden and those traditional hand-wash stations where water is pumped up an hollow bamboo shoot and then poured out for you to cleanse your hands. There are also some small decoration bridges that went over ponds and streams. There were fountains located throughout the garden with miniature waterfalls located in some ponds, some of which had water running out of it that formed into a stream that snaked throughout the garden.

The group went through the whole garden which did take a long time since it was incredibly huge. The group found no sign of Chrystal until they saw something in a pond farthest from them. They rushed to the pond and found something there.

"What could it be?" asked Seli.

"It looks like a pile of clothing..." said Shadow.

"No... It looks more like... A human!" said Dan.

"Oh my god... Oh my god... It's Chrystal!"

The group dragged Chrystal out of the water. She was bloodied, deformed, and torn all over. The group could barely recognize it's her. Everyone was too shocked to say anything. She was mutilated so badly... Mutilated... Mutilated... The word rung a bell for Dan.

"Mutilated body!! Remember back in the Manor, there are those paintings of us? The first one showed Chrystal being mutilated! And now she's like this! Mutilated! This can't be a coincidence!"

Seli gasped. "What if the killer is still inside the house? Well if he's not one of us, if that's true and I know I didn't do it, and he or she killed Chrystal, then he or she's probably after us! Oh my god what if we're next?"

"Calm down, ju--"

"What do you mean calm down?! We have a person killed right in our own house! How could we calm do--"

"Well if the killer did kill Chrystal, wouldn't you think he or she'd leave the house after finishing the job?"

"Well what if he or she's after us?! That's what I'm trying to say! We could be his or her next victims! And Shadow's on the next painting! The first painting hanging showed Chrystal being killed! And she is! And the next painting showed Shadow!! Oh no we have to get outta here and get new names and surgery and--"

"Calm down!"

The group dug a hole and threw Chrystal's body down there. They replaced the rest of the hole with the soil and they all went back to the house. They all sat in the living room, each all dazed and speechless.

"But I still don't get it. How can she be killed? We locked the doors and the windows. If someone broke in by force and blasted the door or window open, we'd all see damages done but everything looks fine to me."

"Well what if she suicided?"

"But she's like mutilated all over... I doubt anyone could do that much damage to themselves."

Seli intaked a lot of air. "What if the killer's hiding in the house ever since we came to this place? Watching our every move... The killer must have lured us to this place and then hid in here and try to later murder us all!"

After that being said, the group searched the entire mansion. They grabbed their weapons and started searching each room carefully, seeing if there are any secret passageways or trap doors that the killer could've hid in. But after searching, there was no sign of anyone. The place was completely empty except for their three selves. Each stared accusingly at each other. Their suspicions against one another arose. _Look at those eyes... Full of evil..., _silently thought Seli._ Look at him trying to be innocent and acting like he knows nothing...,_ thought Dan. _Is she stupid... She thinks like she knows who it is already... What a moron taking it that we're all stupid..., _thought Shadow.

Each gripped their weapons more tightly. Their expressions intensified. They all went back to the living room.

"Well if we searched the entire place and found no one except ourselves and found that no windows or doors were ever broken down so no one could've ever broken into the mansion, then it's only us three here. Then one of us must've done it..." said Seli.

"But we've been with each other for so long... I doubt any one of us could've done such a thing," said Dan.

"Your just saying that... 'CAUSE YOU DID IT! You can try and act innocent and then slowly murder us all, but you won't get me AHEHE," said Seli and she started going giggly. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Seli charged at Dan. She held up her Fairy Wand and bashed it at Dan. Dan dodged to the left while Seli smashed her Fairy Wand down and broke a wooden antique table. Seli quickly turned and did a turning kick at Dan, which sent him flying through the air. Dan landed with a crash on the ground.

"Are you crazy?! Why are you attacking me? I didn't do it!" shouted out Dan. Seli ignored him and then pounced at Dan and leapt on him but Dan lifted both his legs and jammed them into Seli's stomach and forced her forward, which sent her rolling over him. Dan jumped up from the ground and so did Seli. He did a side-sweep kick at Seli which tripped her back down onto the ground. Dan did a knee dive at Seli but Seli dodged out of the way. Dan quickly rolled over on the ground to prevent impact of his knee and did a flipping kick upwards which knocked Seli into the air. Seli fell but landed on her hands as if she was doing a handstand and flipped back over.

"Oooh. I never knew you guys were so good at kung fu--" Shadow was cut off shortly when Seli ran and side kicked him out of the way and karate-chopped Dan on the shoulder. Dan fell down on one knee while Seli lifted her leg and kicked Dan backwards in the chest. He crashed into a cabinet filled with china and some other pottery. All the china fell on Dan and he fell onto the ground bleeding, with his eyes closed. Seli quickly turned around to Shadow, who backed off a little, scared of Seli. "Well now that we, well I, took care of Dan, what do we do?" asked Seli. "We can't just stay here and wait for him to wake up--" Dan quickly opened his eyes and stood up and bashed Seli's back with his Crystal Wand. Seli toppled onto the ground and rolled a distance until she crashed into a couch. Dan tried leaping onto Seli but Seli lifted her legs up and pushed Dan fowards over her making Dan crash into a glass table behind them. Seli charged at Dan who was still on the ground. He lifted his legs up and tried to kick her back, but Seli grabbed it and spun round and round, pulling Dan along into the air. She let go and Dan was tossed into the air and crashed into the back window, toppling outside onto the porch of the garden. Seli quickly ran to the window to see what happened to him, but a leg suddenly came up and jammed into her chin, making her fly up and crashing into a glass chandelier and falling back down. Dan jumped back in through the window and grabbed a chair and bashed it onto Seli. Seli screamed in pain. Seli, bursting of rage now, did a backwards flip back up and kicking Dan back in the process. Dan landed on his hands and flipped back up. Seli jumped onto her hands so she's upside down now and she started spinning. She was rotating with her legs spread out so that she is like a tornado charging at Dan. Dan quickly grabbed one of Seli's legs and he spun around, pulling her along and tossed her into the air, where she crashed into the table top of the kitchen.

"ENOUGH!!" bursted Shadow, finally having a say in this. "Fighting on like this won't help us solve this mystery."

"But clearly he did it! Who else? We know no one broke into this place or hid here before we came after the search, so it has to be one of us. I know I didn't do it, and Shadow, no offense, but you are too stupid to actually think of a plan to kill us, since you can't even get past Chrystal's tricks," said Seli.

"Well prove you didn't do it! Suddenly attacking me! Now it's clear you did it! You want to take me out first and then later solo on Shadow 'cause you know he's weak!" said Dan.

"Well since we're accusing each other, then it's no help in trying to find out the real killer. Perhaps the killer isn't one of us, we knew each other so long and I don't think any of us would be cruel enough to kill each other," said Shadow. "So let's just stop or I'll join in!"

So the group agreed and they went upstairs to each of their rooms. Dan and Seli closed their doors so hard the walls shook. Each of them stayed in their rooms for the rest of the afternoon. When it was finally dinner time at 7 o'clock, they each came out and made their way downstairs. Dan and Seli kept their distance away from each other. They made their way into the dining room and got out some roasted ham with salad and salsa. Everyone ate silently and took occasional glimpses at each other. When they finished eating, they immediately left the dining room and clambered up the stairs and went to their rooms again and didn't come out for the rest of the night. They each laid themselves out to sleep and dozed off, tired from all the argument...

When morning arrived, Dan came out of his room and went down to the kitchen and got some cereal and soy milk. Seli then came into the dining room and joined Dan. Seli glared at Dan before sitting down. They ate quietly without talking to each other. After finished eating, they wondered where Shadow was for he didn't appear for breakfast. Dan left the dining room first followed by Seli. Dan went up first to his room while Seli went to hers. After a few minutes Dan came out of his room to check where Shadow is. When he walked out, he saw Seli walking out of her room too. They both gave each other a look of disgust and walked to Shadow's room, which was in between both of their rooms. When they peered in, they found something really shocking. Dan and Seli froze. And they slowly looked at each other...

"You..." Seli was backing away from Dan. Dan just stood there unblinkingly.

What they found was Shadow lying on his bed motionlessly. His head was crushed and bleeding with blood all over the place. Next to his head is a small statue of an angel, broken into pieces after possibly impacting on Shadow's head. Now in the house there's only Dan and Seli. Nobody else. But who could've done it?

"You! After killing Chrystal now you killed Shadow! No one else is in the house except for us!" shouted out Seli.

"What? How would I know you aren't just pretending that you didn't kill them both and trying to blame it all on me?" fired back Dan.

"Well if I was the killer, I'd be trying to kill you right now instead of acting innocent!"

"Well I could say the same thing!"

Seli charged at Dan and tried to strike him with her Fairy Wand. Dan quickly shot an Energy Bolt at Seli's wrist and knocked her wand out of her hand. Seli did a quick turning kick at Dan and knocked his wand out of his hand. Dan tried to jump at Seli but Seli dodged out of the way into Shadow's room. She quickly grabbed Shadow's Red Whip lying on his desk. She unwinded it and whipped it at Dan's direction who was stopping at the doorway but missed and broke off a chunk of the wall. Dan quickly fled to the stairs and went down it but Seli chased after him with the whip. She jumped at him and they tumbled down the rest of the flight of stairs. Seli got on top of Dan and wrapped the whip around his neck and pulled. Dan was gasping for breath as all the air was squeezed out of him. Dan feebly pulled at the whip around his neck to try to get it off but Seli's strength was far greater than his. Dan was going purple and can barely hold on to his life. He persisted to live, but as seconds slowly passed, he knew he could no longer hold on... memories of Seli and Shadow and him playing together ever since they were little kids flashed into his mind... He couldn't believe that his life would end in the hands of one of his best friends... Dan couldn't hold on... He couldn't much longer... Not much longer...

*_Thud*_

Dan's head dropped onto the granite floor. He perished in the hands of Seli. His body lying limp halfway up the marble stairs stayed still. Dead. Gone. Forever. _I did it... _Seli thought to herself. _I finally eliminated all obstacles... HeheheHAHA. I did it..._

Dan's body was lying on the ground in front of her. His convulsed, intense face lies in clear view. _I did it... No one in the house now except me... I'm the only one surviving... Just me and this big rich house... _

Seli was tired and drowsy now after all the fighting. She was unalert now... Then a dark figure suddenly appeared. It was slowly approaching her. Seli was too tired to look up at the figure. She was just sitting there gasping for breath after all the drama of just murdering someone who was once her best friend and was recovering from shock. The most she could see of the person was of their feet and bottom half of their legs. She didn't have enough energy to glance up. She was just too tired. The person took a final step towards right in front of her. Seli caught a glimpse of something shiny. It was a Machete. The figure raised the deadly weapon above to a point where it went out of her vision range. Seli couldn't see it anymore. Seli waited for something to happen in those 5 never-ending seconds. Or was it 10? It seemed like an eternity. But it happened. The Machete was brought down on her head. Her head split apart. Blood gushed out everywhere.

One mutilated. One crushed on the head. One strangled. One had her head sliced open. Those people were Chrystal, Shadow, Dan, and Seli. But how did it happen?


	8. How It Happened

Ch. 8 How It Happened

The figure dragged Seli upstairs to her bedroom. At the bottom of the stairs lies the dead body of Dan. Burried in the garden lies Chrystal. And in Shadow's room, it was empty. _All done... Hehe._

The figure left the mansion. And went off. Into the forest and was nowhere to be seen again.

_Here is how it all happened. It was a deal. Chrystal was my slave at first. Back at Sleepywood Hotel, I gave her Foul Water to put in my drink while I pretended to go to the washroom so that when I come back and drank my drink, I will fall into a slumber. Before that I handed her my Skill Book for her to take. While Chrystal left and Dan and Seli were busy hunting down Chrystal, I was following them as they went while I escaped Kerning Hospital a lot earlier. I tried to jump out to 'accidentally' block them but that blasted old geezer Thomas Swift got in my way, and then later Chrystal showed up for some stupid reason of forgetting her purse. I should've forced her more mind-control potion. After she popped up, I stepped in to block them while Chrystal left. Then, with my mind-control potion in effect, I ordered Chrystal to come back to cause some confusion. That's when all of us attacked her and nearly killed her. While Chrystal was staying with us, I mind-controlled her to get a Fruit Knife to kill Seli but that bitch woke up before it could happen, so I had to end the mind-control for a moment. At night, I secretly slipped an invitation to the Ellinian Manor. During the night of the first stay at the mansion that I secretly built with my own two hands, I hung up the four paintings of us being killed. As expected, they freaked out. Then... it wasn't long before the first murder. During the night when Chrystal was still herself after the mind-control effect expired, I prepared a closet filled with knives before we all came. I placed it inside Chrystal's room. After she put on her lotion and turned to go to bed, I took the opportunity and shoved her into the closet and slammed the door closed. I sound-proofed the closet so no one could've heard her screams. After about 5 minutes when she's dead, I dragged out her body into the garden and placed it in one of the ponds. I went back into the house and went to sleep. As I predicted, an innocent guy like me would attract no suspicion. A fight broke out between Seli and Dan. It was a formidable fight between them, and as much as it was interesting to watch, I had to stop it before things went out of control and ruined my plans. After that night, when we all went to bed, I deliberately broke the statue of the angel I had in my room and placed it on my bed. I got some red ink from the study room and poured it all over my head and I waited for it to dry. I laid my Red Whip on the table, knowing that it'll have its purpose later. I laid myself down on my bed beside the broken statue and went to bed. As planned, next morning Dan and Seli would find my appearingly dead body and fought against each other. Seli took my Red Whip lying on my desk as I predicted it will be purposeful, and killed Dan with it. After she was still celebrating to herself for her victory, I grabbed my Machete in the closet beside my room and went down stairs. I approached Seli, who was getting tired after each passing minute after I added slow-acting Foul Water in her soy milk which would gradually knock her unconscious. I sliced her head open as the painting depicted. Everything worked well... It's a matter of time before I find my next victims... _


	9. Vengeance

Ch. 9 Vengeance

_They've came back. They did not die that easily. They're dead but, filled with hatred and urges of vengeance, their living entities now corrupted with malice have stayed alive for revenge. They are the living dead. Back to kill._

_*Ring Around The Rosey...*_

Shadow was running down the forest path of Ellinia. He was about to enter into the portal to the Henesys forest to quickly leave the place after the murders. _Heh, let's see how the cops deal with that..., _thought Shadow. When he reached a few feet away from the portal, it immediately vanished. Then, a thick, impenetrable fog brushed up against Shadow and soon covered the entire forest. The what was once luminous and luscious forest turned dark, gloomy, and uninviting. He can't see anything except for making out the outline of trees at a close distance. The path seemed to have disappeared. The fog was different than regular fogs as Shadow could tell. It was abnormally thicker and larger than most fogs, and it looked like it suddenly turned nighttime.

"What the... What the hell is with this fog... Dude where is the path... Where is the portal?! Anyone out there?!" Shadow yelled out. "Oh shit... Portal disappearing, abnormal fog suddenly showing up... This can't be good..."

Shadow wandered aimlessly forward. He spread out his arms out in the open to feel his way through. Then, he felt something hit his toe.

"Ooh shi--" Shadow was cut off short, because he tumbled down onto the ground. He realised he tripped over a root of a tree protruding from the ground.

_*Ring Around The Rosey... Hush-a Hush-a... Drop Down Dead...*_

Shadow got up from the ground and started running, scared out of his mind. While he was running, he felt something hit his foot again and he tumbled down again.

"Oh fuck this shit stupid root," shouted out Shadow, getting angrier as he is getting more scared.

But Shadow found out that this root is different than the one he tripped over last time... The root seemed to be holding on to him like a hand. It seemed to be grabbing his foot and it was a forceful clench. When Shadow looked down to see what caught his foot as his eyes adapted to the fog now, he saw it was indeed something that was clenching his foot. Then, bit by bit he made out that it was a... grey, wrinkly, rotten hand sticking out from the ground having a firm grasp over his foot.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Then, the hand protruded more from the ground, exposing the arm it was barely attached to. Then, a head stuck out. It was the most gruesome, revolting, repulsive, horrendous thing Shadow ever saw. The head was grey, wrinkly, and rotten like the hand. Wisps of blue hair were flying out in all the directions. In one eye, the eye was dangling out of the eye socket while in the other eye, there wasn't an eye at all. Just crimson blood smeared all over. The nose was ripped open and the lips were purplish-blue. There were barely any more teeth left. The teeth that were remaining were all black and rotten. It looked like the flesh was sucked out of the head. It was gaunt and skinny. But it had a lot of strength. The grip intensified. Shadow struggled to break free but then two more hands emerged from the ground. Then, up came the arms, and the head. Shadow gasped even more. He realised the zombie-like creatures were... Dan, Seli, and Chrystal! But how... He was sure he fixed them all... How could they be alive if they're all dead... Shadow freaked out more and started hyperventilating. The hands all grabbed his feet and with their strong grip they made their way up Shadow's legs. Shadow was too scared to even make a sound. More and more of the zombies were exposed as they gradually emerged from the ground. Their armour and clothing were ripped and shredded and smeared all over with dried blood. Their firm grasps of their hands made their way further up Shadow's body and then up to his face. They pulled Shadow down to the ground slowly with their strong force and brought him down below the ground...

The fog and the darkness immediately disappeared and the portal materialised back.

* * *

_*Breaking News! Our reporters have just sent in some fresh meat! The Ellinian Police Force while on patrol discovered something shocking... They found the actual Ellinian Manor! Despite all the stories you might have heard about the Manor, it was presumed that the Manor was a mythical place where the richest of the rich lived. But it turned out to be real after all! And what was more shocking was that it was discovered that in the mansion resides four corpses, one in each of four bedrooms. They were released to be Seli ~, Chrystal ~, Dan ~, and Shadow ~. Last names are undisclosed for legal confidential reasons. Our paramedics pronounced that Shadow was supposedly murdered later than the others.* _This was what a television in a home in Ellinia showed.


End file.
